little secrets
by Emily the Ice Queen
Summary: starfire falls off a cliff, but will the others save her in time. this will have a happy ending. robxstar. i really suck at summarys but i love to make people happy. (i'm also very random)lol.
1. things untold

**Little secrets **

Chapter 1: things untold

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans, I don't even own a tiny pebble so please don't hurt me.

"STARFIRE!" robin shouted frantically as the tameranien girl was hit by a large flying object, she fell immediately unconscious. Then she rolled over the edge of the nearby cliff. Starfire landed on a pointed rock in the middle of a fast moving current, slowly regaining her consciousness, she found herself clinging to the rock for dear life.

"Its no use" Starfire sobbed wincing in pain from an open cut on her upper thigh. Slowly she removed her arms from the rock and started drifting down stream, her face just barely above the salty water. She didn't want to die but this was hopeless, Robin and the others were fighting Slade so they couldn't come to her rescue and with only a small amount of energy left there was no way she would make it to shore in time.

'Robin' Starfire thought frantically 'please help me' then she slipped under the lukewarm water.

"You'll pay for this Slade!" Robin yelled with tons of rage building up inside him

"Perhaps another time titans, though I have thoroughly enjoyed our time together I really must go." Slade called disappearing.

"Titans move out, we've got to find Starfire!" Robin commanded

Slade sat chuckling inwardly to himself, thinking 'my latest plan is ingenious! If you take out the heart of the titans they will all fall, and it seems like she meant something more to Robin. Now to make sure she stays out of my way.'

"Raven scan from the sky, Beast boy the water, Cyborg and I will search the beach." Robin directed

Raven winced in disgust when she saw a pointy rock, the same rock Starfire had landed on, covered in blood.

"I found something!" Raven exclaimed picking up the item and bringing it over to the shore. The titans examined it closely and quietly.

The item was a broken necklace in the form of what seemed to be a purple flower. The thin silver chain was broken, but the tiny gem part was okay.

"That's Starfire's alright" Robin said quietly

"How do you know?" Beast boy asked

"I'll explain later. Beast boy you follow the current the rock was by, Raven was there anything else there?" Robin asked

"Yes, lots of blood" Raven answered

"I just can't lose her' Robin thought as they resumed their positions.

Beast boy followed the current until he came into a small bay and saw a streak of red on the shoreline.

"Robin! I found her!" Beast boys urgent cry sounded to alert Robin and the others.

Robin ran to Starfire's side, she was covered in blood and looked like she was in a lot of pain.

"Star" Robin whispered and he was about to lift her up when Raven cried out "don't touch her!"

"Why not?" Robin asked

"If you move her you could make her condition worse" Raven replied

Raven moved Starfire to the hospital using her powers so that she wouldn't be moved.

Starfire's pulse was normal, but her breathing was shallow and she had lost a lot of blood. Once they finally got to the hospital Starfire was immediately rushed into the emergency room to be operated on.

Meanwhile in the waiting room:

"How did you know it was Starfire's necklace anyway?" Beast boy queried

Robin sighed and then replied "I gave it to her, the day I asked her out."

"You asked her out? Did she reject you or something?" Cyborg asked

"No, we just wanted to keep it a secret until Slade was successfully taken down" Robin admitted with guilt showing on his pale face.

"You could've told us" Raven said

"Well it's just......we err......Slade might find out or something" Robin blushed while tripping over his words

The room went silent, because no one was quite sure what to say. Seconds turned to minutes and minutes to hours. Robin sat there his face pale with worry and his hands were shaking out of nervousness; nervousness that Starfire wouldn't make it. Every once in a while a doctor or nurse would pass by and each time he expected to hear the same thing 'she didn't make it' but each time the doctors or nurses just passed by without as much as a quick glance. Other people with loved ones also in the hospital would shoot Robin a sympathetic look, but there was not a word exchanged.

A doctor slowly approached them with a grim look on her face.

"Your friend..." she started slowly choosing her words carefully "she has about a week of life left and she is free to leave the hospital, but we will send a doctor over daily to check on her."

Robin nodded numbly, but the words didn't process in his mind.

Raven was the first to speak "let's take her home because she would want to.........." Raven trailed off just realizing the reality of the words she had almost spoken.

"Be at home?" Beast boy suggested afraid of another long silence.

"Sure" Raven quietly answered

They took Starfire home. Robin went to the workout room and started punching his punching bag. Through punches he was saying:

It's all my fault!

Then he stood there to catch his breath. A tear slid down his face and it was followed by more tears.

"Robin?" a shaky tired sounding voice said

Robin turned to find Starfire standing in the doorway leaning on the door frame. She had a big bandage on her thigh and she looked unsteady. Starfire slipped in a failed attempt to step into the room, and quick as a flash Robin was there to catch her.

"Starfire, what are you doing out of bed, aren't you supposed to be resting? Robin questioned

"Well, I came to see you. I wanted to apologize for all the trouble I have caused." Starfire apologized quietly

"Star, if anyone should be apologizing it should be me" Robin explained

"All is forgiven, how are you?" Starfire asked

"I'm fine. Star you're supposed to be resting; I don't know why Raven would let you do this." Robin said

"Well, Raven didn't actually let me leave. She fell asleep and I snuck out." Starfire said with lots of guilt showing through her eyes.

"That's okay, but let's get you back to bed." Robin answered lifting her up in his arms

"I'm fine and I don't want to go back there" Starfire insisted

"Now who's insisting that they're fine when they clearly are not" Robin said playfully, kissing her forehead lightly.

Robin carried Starfire to the living room and gently set her on the couch.

Well here's chapter 1 i'll update asap. I appreciate any reviews, but I'm not going to force you to review so review if you feel up to it. I need some ideas so if you have one it would be greatly appreciated, criticize if you want but I have a fear of birthday candles. I dont like the title either so if you have a suggestion on that please tell me. -luv alwaz becca aka the crazy lil girl who lives in a box.

-luv alwaz Becca


	2. swallowed up by death

Chapter 2: swallowed up by death

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans, but I do own Skye (read "washing away the dirt" to find out who she is), René, and trinity (they'll show up soon).

Raven walked into the living room quietly, eyeing Starfire and robin. Who were watching old reruns of some weird show (if you really care to know just ask me).

"Starfire you should be resting" raven said

"Fine" Starfire muttered unhappily, but she wasn't in the mood for an argument.

"I'll carry you back" robin suggested

"No I want to walk" Starfire said

"But...." Robin started

"Please robin." Starfire begged giving him the puppy dog look.

"Oh, fine" robin said giving in

He walked alongside her to her room, and gently closed the door when he left.

The next morning after breakfast:

Starfire walked over to the couch and sat down next to robin.

"Robin?" Starfire said

"Yea?" robin asked kind of sadly

"The way you all are acting is as if I'm dead, but I promise you I will live" Starfire announced

Robin avoided her eyes and nodded slowly.

"You don't believe me do you?" Starfire asked her tone soft, but sad.

"I'm sorry star, but the doctors are normally right" Robin trembled

"Tameranians are different" Starfire insisted

"For the most part you're the same and like the doctor said unless they find your blood type and do a few more operations you wont make it" Robin choked on the words; each one hitting him like a thousand bricks. When suddenly Starfire collapsed.

In the emergency room:

"Doctor unless we can find the blood now she's not going to pull through" the nurse called to the doctor while racing around.

"Nurse is there any o blood type?" the doctor yelled back

"No, we need a donor now!" the nurse called

"Are any of the other patience o type?" the doctor called

"No" the nurse replied from the computer down the long white hall

"Do any of you happen to be blood type o?" the doctor asked the titans

He got a no from Cyborg, raven, and Beast boy, then they all glanced at robin who looked very pale.

"I don't know what I am" robin admitted quietly

"Doctor there's no one else and it's too late to call anyone in time" the nurse sadly explained

"Come on sunny" the doctor said

"But what if I have the wrong blood type?" Robin queried

"You're her only hope" the doctor answered pulling robin in a small off-white room.

"I would hate myself if it didn't work" Robin said

"But" the doctor replied "you would hate yourself even more if you didn't even try"

The doctor put on some gloves and called to the nurse "René, I need a needle please"

"Sure thing doc." René answered handing him a needle.

"This wont hurt too much" the doctor explained jabbing robin's arm with the shot and drawing out some blood.

"Rene, take this to the operating room where a patient named Starfire is." The doctor instructed

"Okay" René said

Then Robin mumbled "let's just hope it works"

Later:

"Rene" the doctor said walking out of the operating looking unhappy.

"Yes" Rene answered looking up from some paper work.

"She can't be saved....tell those kids for me." The doctor explained sadly

René broke the news to the other titans who didn't take it very well.

"NO!" Robin shouted getting frustrated "You will save her; you have to!"

"No there's nothing more we can do. Your friend has just moments left to live and there is no more help we can give her." The nurse/receptionist (René) explained

The doctor walked in the room with a message.

"René, your wanted on the phone. Don't worry I can take it from here" the doctor said

"Okay" René said exiting the room

"Can I see Starfire?" robin asked

"No, I'm sorry but we only allow family to visit" the doctor said

"Bull shit!" robin yelled losing his temper, shoving the doctor aside, and running into Starfire's room.

Robin walked to Starfire's bedside and scooped her up in his arms. He sat down on the edge of the bed placing her in his lap.

"Starfire" robin whispered in her ear "Starfire please wake up."

"R-robin?" Starfire said in a weak shaky voice

"Yea" he said

"I'm sorry; sorry I lied, but I can't keep my promise" Starfire apologized

"No star" Robin pleaded "you'll be all right; you just have to. For my sake"

"I'm sorry Robin" Starfire said again

"I fixed your necklace" Robin mumbled placing the necklace in her palm.

"Thank you Robin, I love you" Starfire managed to choke out, but her words were getting weaker.

"I love you to star, so you just can't die." Robin trembled

Softly she pulled him into one last kiss before speaking her last words.

"Never forget me" Starfire said her words just barely above a whisper, then her heart rate slowed to a stop.

"Starfire?" Robin queried, fear creeping into his voice "star no!"

"Robin, she's gone" the doctor said

"She can't be gone" Robin said cradling her lifeless body, tears pouring down his face.

Robin got up and gently laid the body on the bed.

"You ass hole! Why didn't you save her? I know you could've done something!" Robin shouted his anger overflowing.

"Now Robin, you don't have a PHD; so what do you know about being a doctor?" the doctor said his voice calm but also a bit edgy.

Without warning Robin raced out of the building, out into the pouring rain, to the park.

"I need a sign that she's alright......anything" Robin said to no in particular

Meanwhile high in the clouds:

"Mommy?" a childish voice asked

"Skye...is it you?" Starfire said in an uneven voice (you know how if you've been crying for a while and your voice doesn't sound right when you try to speak)

"Yea, but what are you doing here?" Skye asked

"I died, I think" Starfire said

Skye hugged Starfire to try and comfort her.

"Trinity will sort everything out" Skye said with confidence

"Trinity?" Starfire asked uncertain who that was

"You'll see" Skye said

Back where Robin was:

Suddenly loud bells started ringing and the area became covered in mist. The mist was a silver color, and very thick (thick as pea soup lol). Robin saw a figure stating to approach him.

"Who are you?" Robin said in a worried tone

Sorry but I need to cliffy it once in a while and today's just one of those days. I'll update ASAP. Tell me what you think so far, just to tell you I love twists and this will have a happy ending (if you want it to, if you don't just tell me).

-luv alwaz Becca xoxo


	3. Trinity the three in one

Chapter 3: trinity; the three in one.

Where we left robin, he was surrounded in a thick silver mist, and something was approaching him.

"I said who are you!" Robin demanded

"I am Trinity; guardian of the past, present, and future. I have been sent to help you." Trinity declared

"Who said I needed help? Besides there's nothing you can do" Robin snapped

"Skye said so, and don't be so sure I can't help." Trinity replied

"Skye who" Robin asked

"You're half-daughter Skye" Trinity said

"But I wasn't her dad not even her half dad" Robin claimed

"But she's still calling you her daddy from the clouds" Trinity said puzzled

"Whatever, look I don't have time for this; I've got to get back to the tower" Robin said

"Wait I can help" Trinity called stopping Robin in his tracks.

"You've said that already, but what can you do?" Robin asked sadly

"I can change this somehow" Trinity said

"How?" Robin asked

"I have to check the big book" Trinity answered

"What big book? I want answers and I want them now!" Robin demanded

"The book of the time space continuum" Trinity said mater o' factually

"Well if you need me I'll be at titans tower; you can't miss it it's a huge T." Robin said his voice still sad

Robin walked home and went in his room. Unfortunately he wasn't paying any attention to where he sat and he missed the bed completely. He got up without much thought, muttered a few curses, and flopped on his bed. There was no knock on his door, no are you alright, no one coming to talk to him, and no small smile that made him feel tons better. She was gone. She was really gone. It couldn't have happen, it wasn't supposed to happen, but it did, and there was no way around it.

Later:

There was a knock on the door and Cyborg answered it.

"Hello?" Cyborg said mildly surprised to see a thick mist covering the ground and a girl standing there looking confident.

"Hello. I'm here to see Robin." Trinity replied

"He's in his room. Look I don't think it's a good time" Cyborg mumbled

"I need to see him; it's about Starfire" Trinity answered

Cyborg brought up no further argument, and moved aside for the girl to enter. She walked gallantly past him and flashed him a smile. She walked all the way to Robin's room, guided there by instinct.

"Robin" Trinity said smiling "I found out how to bring Starfire back to life"

"How!?!" Robin said with hope

"I had to do a bit of research on the effect of my plan, and it will work" Trinity answered

"Tell me already!" Robin demanded

"I can turn time back to the past and only you, and I will know" Trinity said calmly

"You can do that?" Robin said

"Duh, I'm the guardian of the past, present, and future. For a while I wasn't sure if Starfire would be brought back if I turned back time so I had to double check." Trinity answered

"Is there a catch?" Robin asked

"I have to make a spell so it will require some time" Trinity answered

"The ingredients?" Robin queried

"I already have them. Lets see" Trinity said opening her purse "tears of a fish, the ever burning flame of the unknown island, a grain of sand from Starfire's life timer, and a golden tear from the cursed blackbird. Now I just need to put them in the cup of the first czar." Trinity thought out loud

She assembled the spell and cast it. In an instant Robin was back to the fight with Slade. Starfire was beside him, it was about a minute before she got hit, and he pulled her down. The object went whizzing by her ear, but she was unharmed. They started beating Slade up so he fled.

Later:

"Robin, how did you know the object was coming" Starfire asked obviously puzzled

"Lets just say that something's are just better left unexplained" Robin said smiling

What do you think? Well I think I'm done with this story. Thank you to all of my reviewers. Well review if you want to.

-luv alwaz Becca xoxo


End file.
